


The Ungrateful People

by SeptiplierZanvis



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierZanvis/pseuds/SeptiplierZanvis
Summary: "Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?""Oh, please do.""You're hot as fuck."
Relationships: Bea Bottom/Nick Bottom, Nigel Bottom/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 22





	1. God, I Love Shakespeare!

**Author's Note:**

> Marvin and Will are close cousins fite me. Tho Marv doesn't come in until a little while laterrr  
> Also this is short but I promise the chaps will get longerrr

Nigel was currently fanboying over Shakespeare, Bea chuckled as she sat beside him. Bea and Nigel were extremely close, Bea had always thought of him as her own little brother to talk to. She sure did hang out with him more than Nick did, even though the brothers were work partners. Nigel felt the exact same with Bea, if he ever felt like shit he knew she would be right there beside him. They were best friends, they had been ever since Nick started dating Bea. She and Nick had been married ten years now, they had just become pregnant. Nigel was of course in love with the unborn child already, he'd always had wanted kids of his own. He just couldn't find the right person yet.

"God, I love Shakespeare!"

"He is a famous writer so it's not a surprise that you do. Plus, you say it like everyday-" Bea said, Nigel quickly cut her off.

"But it's not just the fact that he's famous! It's the way he writes that gets me going, I've never seen anyone write like this! It's the 21st Century, no one uses words like Fishmonger or Thee anymore! Yet he does and I understand every little bit of it, the emotion, the tragedy. It's so beautiful." Nigel sighed and held his notebook to his chest, sinking into his seat. Bea simply smiled at him as Nick ran into the room at the mention of Shakespeare.

"Don't you dare say that name in this house! He is a horrible person and should never be talked about like that." Nick crossed his arms and plopped himself down next to his wife and little brother. Nigel rolled his eyes playfully, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're only saying that because you don't understand him. He's a wonderful writer and a beautiful poet. So what he gets more attention than you? He does a lot of work." Nigel tried to defend William but Nick was not having it.

"He is none of those things! He is stuck up and rude, why are you so obsessed? It's like you're in love with him or something." Nick stood up and placed a hand on his hip, he turned around and stared at his housemates. Nigel felt his cheeks heat up, he never thought about Shakespeare that way. It'd be a lie if he said he'd never thought that way about a guy before, but that didn't mean anything. Would he deny a chance with his favorite playwright? He didn't really know at all, but like Shakespeare would even be willing to have a conversation with Nigel Bottom. Nick noticed the silence and stared at his brother.

"Are you?" He questioned, his body tensing up. Nigel's eyes widened at the sudden question, of course he wasn't!

"Of course not! Why would you think that? I can like someone's work without wanting to be in a romantic relationship." Nigel protested as Bea studied him up and down. She of course noticed the silence too and really wanted to know what was going on with Nigel. But she found nothing but a love for writing, so she laid off.

"Yeah, he's right. Plus, I really don't think Nigel would fit his personality. That guy has whores of all kinds just willing to do it all!" Bea couldn't help but laugh at her own statement and it was true. William Shakespeare wasn't the kind of guy to ever stick with one relationship. He slept around, his longest relationship was probably around a week. He had never committed to anyone and he had never wanted to.

"Yeah! Doesn't he know the luxury of saving his love for one person? Changing lovers everyday isn't exactly a good thing." Nick spat, embracing Bea in his arms showing his own lovey dovey appreciation for her.

"Well hun, you have to remember settling down to spend the rest of your life with one person isn't easy. It's aggravating, difficult and all around depressing. Sure it can be exciting and lovely but that doesn't mean I don't want to kill you sometimes." Bea gave a warm smile to her husband as he anxiously returned it.

"The more you love someone, the more you want to kill them!" Nigel shouted, raising a finger in the air.

"The more you love someone, the more you're probably wishing that they're dead." Bea snorted, poking Nick on the arm as the door bell rang.

"I never wished any of you would die! Not actually out loud at least..." Nick mumbled the last part. He then marched up to the door and opened it, revealing a man in classy attire.

"Sir Shakespeare is inviting The Bottom Family to his next event, tomorrow evening. It will take place in the park, he's hoping you all can be there." The man placed the invitation in Nick's hands and walked away from the door. Nick looked down at the invitation, disgusted. However, Nigel was incredibly happy with this.

"Shakespeare in the park!?" Nigel exclaimed.

"Shakespeare in the park. No way are we going to this-" Nick was about ready to rip the paper to shreds but Nigel quickly tackled him before he could do so.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Nigel reached for the invitation and snatched it away. He opened it up and read it, basic address and information. Along with a small note.

_It would be such a pleasure to meet with you again, Nick. Catch up on all the plays you've written, I haven't seen much written by you! It could also be nice to see that wonderful poet of a brother you have. I'm sure you'll have a great time!_

_-Will S._

Nigel read each and every word out loud, his heart was beating at an very unhealthy pace. Was he going crazy? Was he hallucinating? This can't be right, none of this can be right. There was no way such an important person knew Nigel existed.

"Oh, that bastard! How dare he mock me like that." Nick growled, pushing his brother off of him.

"He's not mocking you...okay, he's probably mocking you. But that doesn't mean he seriously doesn't want to hang out with you." Bea explained, placing a finger on her chin as she thought about if that could actually be true. Nigel smiled at his brother, pleading to him silently.

"We're not going, Nigel."

"We have to! I've never been invited to something like this, this is an opportunity, Nick." Nigel brung out the puppy eyes. Nick still wasn't showing any sign of pity, he really did not want to go to whatever the hell this event was.

"We're not going, Nigel!"

"Nick." Bea had a certain tone of voice when saying this, a deep and scary tone of voice, and it always got to Nick. So Nick had no choice but to give in to this.

"Fine. We're going, Nigel." Nick grumbled, Nigel's eyes lit up as he smiled and stood up.

"God, I love Shakespeare!"


	2. A Shakespearean Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil talk between our bois

"Oh, I'm sure this will be fun! Stop grumbling." Bea was doing her best to lighten the heart of her angry husband. Nick absolutely hated the fact that he gave in to this. He felt good to see the smile on his brother's face, but just to see the face of William disgusted him.

"I am not grumbling. I am simply upset with the choice we've made to go see this dumb park thing." Nick groaned, Nigel looked over at him with a smile still on his face.

"You're kinda grumbling, Nick."

"Just enjoy your stupid Shakespeare in the park."

"Okay." Nigel ignored the fact that Nick was being salty and decided he would enjoy this. Sooner or later one of Shakespeare's servants had stopped in front of them, this one had more of a personality than others.

"Nice to have you all here! I'm Miranda, the personal party planner and Mr. S wanted me to bring you to the front. He wanted to make sure you all had good seats! You coming?" Miranda beamed with excitement waiting for a reply from The Bottoms. Nick shook his head at her, holding up his hands. Miranda understood but just as she was about to leave Nigel stopped her.

"Wait! We'll go!" Nigel shouted, eager to get to their destination, Nick rolled his eyes but said nothing. Miranda let out a tiny squeal as grabbed his hand, leading them to their reserved spots.

"I'm glad you'd like to join!" Miranda giggled, Nick shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for some random chick to assume he actually liked Shakespeare. It wasn't a big deal to others but to Nick it was the most important thing in the world. His hate for Shakespeare was equivalent of an orphan's need for parents.

"I'm not liking this at all. I hate Will, but it's for him." Nick turned to Nigel, lightly elbowing him. Nigel was super excited, he had never been so close when seeing Shakespeare's concerts. Oh my god, maybe he could get a high five!?

"Him!" Nigel pointed at himself, Bea nodded with an amused smile on her face.

"Yup! This dude's obsessed, he's been in love with the works of Shakespeare for fuckin' years."

"Ooh! Me?- Oh god no! I've only seen literally every one of his plays! I can't even count how many times I've seen Romeo and Juliet." Nigel rambled, Miranda nodded sympathetically.

"Indeed, my friend. He's fricking GREAT! 'Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?' I WOULD LET SHAKESPEARE COMPARE ME TO A SUMMER'S DAY IN GOSH DARN WINTER!" She squeezed Nigel's hand as she continued walking, actually she was skipping. She really just couldn't help it.

"I know right!?"

"Nigel Bottom! For as long as I've known you, you've liked him better than me. When does it end?" Nick pleaded, leaning his head on his younger brother. "Even when we were good friends back in the 'Olden Days' you've liked him better than me. And he was a bitch."

"You know," Miranda began. "He's right! Mr. S is a huge dick, very much so. He really needs to get his act together, but his plays are still top notch!" Miranda pointed at the stage, letting go of Nigel's hand. She turned around the face the trio, her smile growing by the second. Nigel liked her, she seemed pretty nice. Her pink hair, her blue eyes, she was looked like positivity central. Nigel felt like he could fall into her arms and immediately receive a huge motherly hug. She definitely seemed like the motherly type, also the best friend type, just any possible good type there was. Though her extrovert-ness did kinda scare Nigel if he was being honest.

"Here we are! Enjoy! IT'LL BE FUN!" Miranda screamed the last part in a deep voice as she ran away to get back to her duties. Nigel watched her as she left off into the distance, he began sweating like crazy. All of a sudden he felt anxious, what if he made eye contact with The Bard? What if The Bard thinks he's ugly? What if he gets kicked out because The Bard thinks he's ugly? What if The Bard thinks he's so ugly that his eyes start melting. God, was Nigel actually that ugly?

"I'm actually kinda scared. Really scared, this will be fun. But bad. BAD." Nigel looked at the ground, before Bea or Nick could reply the famous Shakespeare himself appeared on the stage. Nigel quickly shut up, multiple females in the audience screeched with joy.

Time to enjoy Shakespeare in the park.

__________

The performance was great so far, William had performed lyrics Nigel knew every word to. Sonnet 18, MacBeth, etc, etc. Nigel was having the time of his life, even though his brother had a permanent frown on his face. Nigel wished his brother had been less negative about this situation. But they would need a miracle for that, and there were obviously none in sight. Well, atleast none great enough for Nick's liking. Maybe magically Bea's water would break five months early and then Nick would smile. It would be a pain for Bea but it sure as hell would work for Nick's Squidward Face.

Nigel was brung back into reality when the music slowed, becoming soft and sweet. It was time for the Nigel's favorite part!

"This is for all you lovers out there," Will smirked, bringing the mic closer to his mouth. The reason this was Nigel's favorite part was because of the way Will's voice sounded. His tone, his warmth, his vibrato, every part. The tenderness of his voice made it feel like there were no problems in the world. Will seemed like the best singer in existence when it came to moments like this. Thoughts of love, thoughts of heart, thoughts of beauty. 

But it was all interrupted with loud clapping. Will's performance was finished and the crowd has going wild for it.

"Again, one more time! What do we call it?"

"WILL POWER!" Jesus Christ, this crowd had energy. One girl almost passed out after seeing him wink at her. Nigel didn't know why she was so overwhelmed by it, Will winked at everyone. But he just guessed he would never understand the way of extroverts.

"Oh! And before we go, I'd like to invite someone up on stage." And for the first time tonight Nigel met eyes with Will. Nigel felt confused, was Will talking about him? Why the hell would Shakespeare wanna bring up such a dork on stage. They had never really talked since he became Rivals with Nick, they hadn't even looked at each other since then. 

"Young Bottom?"

_What the hell?_

"Oh no! No, no, no! Nigel you can't go up there. Don't go up there!" Nick begged, latching on to Nigel. "He probably has herpes! Think of all the sex he does!" Nick whispered, earning a slap on the back of the head from Bea. But Nigel didn't hear him or care at all, he followed where Will lead him. This was actually fucking happening. Shakespeare was touching his hand, and Nigel was going insane. Standing up on stage just seemed to make his anxiety even worse, all these people just staring at him. It wasn't fun. He looked over at Will, waiting for him to say something. Waiting for Will to tell him what the fuck was going on.

"This man right here, is honestly a beautiful poet. I have to give it to him!" Will threw an arm over Nigel, still holding onto his hand. "You must see some of his work with the Bottom Brothers, it's honestly fascinating. Give a hand for, Nigel!" Hearing the crowd clap that night might've been better than Shakespeare performance itself. He started to get why William did all these performances, the audience made him feel like he was on top of the world. It felt amazing! Maybe being famous wasn't so bad, sure it's corrupting but you feel good!

"Thank you and goodnight!" Will raised his hand in the air, pulling Nigel offstage as the audience cheered. 

"That was...wow.." Nigel couldn't even put it into words. This was like, the best night of his life! His idol complimented him, the loud crowd, this night was awesome.

"I know, it's a real rush."

"But, why?"

"Hm?" Will raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had meant. 

"Why'd you say that about Bottom Brothers? Don't you hate Nick?" Now that the adrenaline was over Nigel's was beginning to question everything. There must've been a reason for all of this, the invite, the seats, the shout out.

"What was it all for?"

"Well, I don't hate Nick. We used to be friends y'know," Will looked at the ceiling as if he was having some sort of sad flashback. Nigel couldn't help but laugh a little, The Drama Writer was really dramatic.

"Yeah, I was there. But that doesn't answer my questions."

"Maybe because I wanted to? That's should be a valid reason." Will grabbed a glass of alcohol off a fellow worker's tray. "Wine?" He offered, slightly spinning the liquid in the cup. 

"No thanks," Nigel shook his head, declining the offer. He wasn't much of a drinker. "But you've never done it before, I was just wondering why now?" Nigel wanted to let this go but he really couldn't, it was all pretty confusing. Sir Shakespeare himself just deciding to give a shout out to his man-made company, seemed a bit off. Hold on a second, maybe Will was just being the sly bitch he was. If The Bottom Brothers had more fans, they'd have more people they needed to satisfy. But with the slow pace the brothers were working at they wouldn't have enough content to keep fans with them. Ulimately, giving their company a bad name.

  
"You're doing this to sabotage us."

"What?! No!" Will honestly found that offensive, "I may not get along with your brother but that's just cruel. If I was going to sabotage you I would do it to your face. Like a man." Will pointed out, setting his glass on the table next to him. To be honest, that statement didn't make Nigel feel any better.

"But you're like super famous and cool, it just doesn't make sense for you to just shout us out like that."

"You think I'm that cool, huh?" Will snorted, "I may get girls but I can't keep them. This one girl called me Daddy during intercourse and I didn't know what to say, right? So I responded with 'Yes son, I am your father' and she immediately left."

"Oh my god." Nigel covered his mouth, holding back a laugh.

"Oh shit," Will realized what he had just said, "I've never told anyone that, please don't tell anyone that."

"You have my word!" Nigel crossed his heart as he laughed, Will couldn't help but give in to the contagious laughter. Though it was very embarrassing, the story was even more funny.

"What about you, Mr. Nigel? Got any girls in your life?" Will questioned, leaning on the table. Nigel thought about it, scratching the back of his head.

"There's Bea, she's like a mom to me. Very nice."

"No, as in...romantically." Will corrected himself, Nigel just froze. He loved talking about written romances but when it came to his own life that was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He was so focused on other points of his life that he never stopped to smell the roses of love. And he never wanted to, because whenever he did thoughts of different horrible outcomes occurred in his mind. Thus, making him run away if someone he even considered liking said hi to him. Must be why he really didn't have much friends in highschool, running away really gets ya nowhere but back into your brother's arms.

"No, and I never have. Dating is weird," Nigel murmured, fiddling with his fingers. "I don't like it." He was telling the truth on that part. It's not like he wanted to be lonely for the rest of his life but dating was so hard! It was like you always have to go through that awkward part when dating. Nigel was never good with awkward parts of anything!

"Oh, I get that." Will let out a loud huff, "Dating is horrible."

"Is that why you sleep around?"

"Nope." Will answer bluntly, "And the real reason is none of your business."

"Wow, you really don't like telling people why you do things."

"Do you?"

"Never. After everything I've been through not opening up is like my happy place. It's a very bad but calming place." Nigel chuckled, playing with his sleeve. "Nick always says I can tell him anything but sometimes I dont think that's quite true. He's so unnecessarily judgmental it can get scary, if you know what I mean."

"I was friends with Nick for four years of course I know, I love the guy but he's too stubborn to admit he's wrong." Will stopped before beginning to speak again, "But so was I, which may be the reason we stopped being friends. Huh!" Will wondered why he hadn't realized that sooner, it was so obvious!

"That weirdly makes sense." Nigel smiled at The Bard, "Y'know, I didn't think your conversation skills would be this good."

"Says the shy anxiety bean."

"I am not a bean."

"You're a bean."

"Fine, whatever you want. Mr. Shakespeare." Nigel was laughing at first, but then he realized that this actually was Shakespeare. He was having a normal conversation with Shakespeare like it was nothing. Nigel could barely have normal conversations with strangers, let alone Shakespeare himself! He didn't know why it had just come to mind but Holy shit it might just drive him crazy. Now he was thinking about every horrible outcome that could occur, something he usually did as we've stated that before. He didn't understand why it had to be that way, it just did. He didn't like being anxious and paranoid, it was just his aesthetic.

"Oh, it's Mr. Shakespeare now? How sophisticated of you." Will joked, but before both the jokes and the conversation could continue, Nick burst in to retrieve his little brother.

"Oh, Hello Nick." Will offered a handshake but obviously Nick turned it down.

"I know what you're doing, you bastard. I'm getting Nigel and I shall be going." Nick grabbed Nigel's hand and rushed out before Will could even explain himself. Nigel looked back at The Bard and he got what that girl in the crowd had recieved, a wink.

He had finally understood why she screamed, because he now wanted to scream as well.

__________

"We were just talking!" Nigel threw his hands up in the air. "What else do you want from me?!" He was currently being interrogated by his own brother. Nick just couldn't seem to let this go, a five minute conversation had really meant that much to him. After admitting Will was fun to talk to Nick was sure Nigel had been brainwashed by him. 

"What did he say to you?" Nick demanded, glaring at Nigel. Nigel had never felt more uncomfortable around Nick in his life. 

"All he said was that he wanted to mention us because he just...because he wanted to! It's not a trick or a trap, he was being nice!" It felt like it was the tenth time Nigel had said something like that. Nick really couldn't understand that maybe even jerks want to do things out of the kindness of their own heart.

"There is no way he did it just to be nice. That is impossible!" Nick huffed, covering his face. "Look, I've known Will longer than you have. He's a shitty person and you need to stop defending him!" Nick gave his younger brother a sympathetic look. Nigel wanted to punch Nick in the face so bad, his brother was acting like a damn maniac!

"I'm only defending him because you're wrong!" Nigel shouted, standing up. Nick was taken back by that action, gasping a little.

"Oh, I'm wrong?! Sure. Let's just listen to The Bard because he's so handsome and famous. And let's just dump Nick because he's wrong!" Nick laughed sarcastically. Bea entered the room, having enough of this argument.

"Hey. Nick cut it out, leave him alone. Just because you've had bad experiences with him doesn't mean Nigel will. Calm it down." She grabbed him by the shoulder, giving it a small pat. Nick looked at Bea and then at Nigel, and then at Bea, and then back at Nigel.

"Ugh, I give up." Nick said, beginning to walk into his bedroom. "You two better not become best friends, I swear to god!" He yelled, slamming the door shut.

"Thanks Bea, you saved me." Nigel smiled at her as the redhead shrugged. Bea really didn't see herself much as the savior type, it was honestly just her job. Keep Nigel from going crazy and keep Nick in his place, she really did love her job.

"No problem, buddy." She chuckled, "But you should be going to your room as well. It's getting late. I know you're an adult and all but we all need our beauty sleep." She lightly elbowed Nigel on the arm, smirking. She then looked in a mirror that was hanging on a wall, gagging as she saw her reflection.

"Especially me! Night, Nige." She waved at him, following the trail of anger that Nick left. Nigel waved back at her, sighing a bit as she left. He really didn't like fighting with his brother, it was probably his least favorite thing to do. Nick didn't always make it easy for Nigel to he a caring brother. His temper and stereotypes are just sometimes too much for Nigel to handle. He loved Nick, he really did! But sometimes he wished he could be somewhere else.

Somewhere where he didn't always have to explain his actions.


End file.
